The present invention relates to a pawl shifting device for a ratchet tool and includes a selection member having a pin biased by a spring and the pin is engaged with a notch in the pawl. The selection member is biased by a ball in the head of the tool.
A conventional ratchet tool generally includes a ring-shaped head in which an engaging member is rotatably received and a pawl member is engaged with a toothed outer periphery of the engaging member. The pawl member is urged by a ball which is biased by a spring which is received in a recess defined in an inner periphery of the ring-shaped head of the tool. When using the tool, the user switch a selection lever which is connected to the pawl to let the pawl be engaged with the engaging member at one position which is maintained by the ball urging the pawl. However, it is hard to switch the selection lever to shift the pawl especially the selection lever is small and thin and it requires a large force to switch the selection lever.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet tool and comprises a ring-shaped head and a handle extends from the head. A recess is defined in an inner periphery of the head for receiving a ball and a first spring therein. An engaging member is rotatably received in the head and has a toothed outer periphery with which a first toothed side of a pawl is engaged. A notch is defined in a second side of the pawl and one of two ends of the second side of the pawl is removably engaged with the inner periphery of the head. A selection member is received in the head and has a receiving hole defined in a first side thereof. A pin and a second spring are received in the receiving hole. The pin is biased by the second spring and engaged with the notch. A selection lever is connected to the selection member and a protrusion extends from the second side of the selection member. The ball is engaged with the protrusion.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet tool that has a selection member to easily switch the pawl.